Dante Alexander
Dante Setsuna Alexander was born in Shinjuku, Japan in 1982 to Asuka and Viktor Alexander. He was originally a death dealer under the Highest's Council, and then later was appointed as Kallista Graye's guardian. He was a renowned death dealer, known for his swiftness and brutality, and was one of the highest graded death dealers under Granville Wetherby's reign, reaching grade 11, meaning that at least 75% of his soul had been traded for demonic powers. Early Life in Japan Dante grew up in the outskirts of Tokyo in Japan with his mother, father and younger brother Luka. Dante was a quiet and shy boy, due mostly to his appearance suffering from albinism in a predominantly Japanese community. He was physically and emotionally abused by his father during his childhood, causing Dante to feel a great deal of resentment towards him. Dante was closest to his mother growing up, and cared for her and his brother Luka when she fell ill. During this time, because of his built up anger towards his father, he got into a lot of fights at school and learned to defend himself and his brother, who was also bullied. He did not have any close friends growing up, and his only friends being Rin and Yuri Ashitaka, the daughters of his mother’s colleague. Dante developed a crush on Rin, but they never pursued a relationship due to the guilt of Dante’s father’s death. Teenage Years Using violence to settle arguments, Dante was taken in by a small-time yakuza boss during his teenage years. He used his brutality and nack for violence to extort money from businesses. Wishing for a more legal way for Dante to gain money to pay for his mother and brother's medical bills, Rin Ashitaka suggested to her mother to take Dante on as an apprentice death dealer. Under the tutelage of Leon, Dante was groomed and relocated with his brother to Seattle, WA to work under Granville Wetherby. Life as a Death Dealer Dante quickly exceeded expectations and rose in ranks soon after coming of age, becoming a favorite of Granville Wetherby's. Dante was non-argumentative and dutiful, never questioning his assignments. This lead him to being counted on for a number of high-profile and volatile assassinations. However, as time passed, Dante's doubts in the Council's intentions became more apparent, and his integrity was shaken once he was tasked with killing Kallista Graye. During this time, in order to not only avoid dealing with the grief of the death of his younger brother Luka Alexander, but to protect Kallista Graye after her memories were destroyed by Kurai, Dante managed a part-time position working as a mathematics teacher at Marker State High School. Due to his natural diplomacy, his disappearances and absences weren't questioned by the school board, many times his jobs as a death dealer conflicting with his attempts at living a normal life. Severed Soul Syndrome and Guardianship of Raveni Ijal Due to his quick succession through the dealers' ranks underneath Granville Wetherby's reign as High Inquisitor, Dante traded large portions of his soul for demonic powers and in the attempts to harden himself against emotions that would otherwise render him weak. Dante accepted requisitions of his soul when his relationship with Kallista broken down, on a number of occasions. Ultimately, once Dimitri Olanescu resigned as Raveni ijal's guardian, Granville saw it fit to appoint Dante as her guardian at the personal suggestion by Dimitri, in order to teach her to become unfeeling and as ruthless as he had been. Due to the severity of Dante's severed soul syndrome, he became at times disoriented and weak, passing out at times of emotional or physical stress. Later on in the disease's progression he became increasingly violent, losing his personality to the sway of the demon that had taken over his soul, known as Dark. Aware of what was happening to him, Dante attempted to seclude himself from the people he cared about, fearful for the repercussions of his actions. Defection and Death Dante burned his bonds to the Council, defecting to Karla's cause after promising to Kallista that he would be the one to end Karla's life. Allowing himself to be consumed by the demon, he fought on the side of Gehenna, against the Highest's Council, ultimately leading to being killed by Kallista. Personality "It doesn't hurt as much, when you don't have anything left to lose. I don't want you to have to go through the grief of losing the ones you love... Feeling nothing is better than feeling pain." ― Dante Inferno Dante is a taciturn and reserved man, predominantly stoic, choosing to be very concise with his words and very closed-off to those around him. The more light-hearted side of his personality is more evident when he is with Kallista, but to most others he is diplomatic and somber. He is tormented by the guilt he feels for failing those he loves, including his mother, brother and childhood friend Rin, and Yuri's unborn child. He also feels tremendous guilt for 'not getting to her in time' at the event of Kallista's capture by Deryan and Karla, blaming himself for allowing Kallista to suffer torture at the hands of Deryan Olanescu and Karla Graye. After key traumatic events in Dante's life. the inciting event being his brother's death, Dante allowed himself to be manipulated by Granville Wetherby as he felt he had nothing to live for. Dante has a mild sense of humor, that tends to appear without warning, and he has a tendency to make small jokes when he is with Kallista. He can sometimes be misunderstood, coming across as disloyal and easily swayed, but he remains tremendously loyal to those he cares about, putting them above all others when it really matters. He has a fear of hurting and a fear of grief, which causes him to become cold and closed-off, a trait that he keeps for most of his life. He is fiercely protective of Kallista, and questions his own loyalties when it comes to doing what's best for her. Dante has a very skewed sense of self, seeing himself as a bad man and a monster, mostly in part of him not being able to forgive himself for allowing the people he loves die, and also for letting himself become a murderer for the Council. Appearance Dante has naturally pale blond hair, messily styled, naturally very straight. He has naturally pale skin, and angular features, making it obvious his half-Japanese heritage. His natural eye color is a sharp, aquamarine blue like the Caribbean ocean, but his eyes become a harsh bright green when he is being piloted. The outside of his irises are green, indicating that he is missing portions of his soul. He stands tall at 6'1" and typically dresses smartly, in buttoned-up shirts and chinos, if not in his death dealer's uniforms. He is well-built and markedly muscular. He has trouble focusing on writing up close and needs to wear prescription glasses when reading. His entire back is covered in irezumi tattoos, given to him by the yakuza during his teenage years, depicting a waterfall, rising phoenix and falling cherry blossom petals. He is naturally right-handed, but is ambidextrous when it comes to combat, able to use either hand in combat. Powers and Abilities Dante wields two-katana, highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat and combat with weaponry. He is also a perfect shot, typically equipped with his Murasame and Masamune katana and a gun-blade issued by the Council. He also has control of three-shadow wolves, lesser-demons that he commands with his mind after having sold a portion of his soul to the Council. He has been revered within the Council as being one of the most ruthless and efficient death dealers of the age. He has near-super human strength, speed and accuracy, half attributed to his demonic soul and half due to his years of training. Relationships Relationship with Yuri Ashitaka "He is a good man. Even if he doesn't believe he is. After what he's given to the Council, he is still the same boy I remember him to be." ― Yuri to Kallista about Dante Inferno Yuri was one of Dante's very few childhood friends. He tutored her and helped her learn English, and she remained a stalwart and loyal friend throughout their lives. She has always been protective and accepting of Dante, typically overlooking his self-doubt and closed-off personality, knowing that his past has attributed to him being the way he is. She cares very deeply for him, and it is speculated that she is in love with him, however neither had ever attempted to or acknowledged pursuing a romantic relationship with one another. Despite her initial doubts, Yuri goes out of her way and uses her powers as High Inquisitor to protect and take care of not only Dante, but Kallista too, because he cares for her. Dante in return has always afforded Yuri protection and has looked out for her, going so far as to hiding her pregnancy after her illicit affair with a moroi Council member, and feeling responsible for not only her but the unborn child. He took it very hard when Yuri's unborn child to Stefan Stanek was murdered, feeling as though he had failed Yuri. Relationship with Rin Ashitaka "I know how to keep secrets." ― Dante to Kallista about his past Oblivion It is believed that Dante had been in love with Rin growing up, admiring her and following in her footsteps to become a death dealer. He was closest to Rin during his childhood, and spent a great deal of his free time with her, as she taught him and Luka how to play the piano. It was who ultimately lead him to join the Council. Dante confided in Rin about his father’s abuse against him and his brother, and Rin convinces Dante to join the Council to earn money so they can move away from him and support himself and Luka. When Dante is caught trying to leave, his father stabs him and cuts his eye, but Rin intervenes and pushes his father down the stairs, resulting in the man’s death. She promises to cover up for Dante and urges him to leave, to where Dante takes Luka to the United States and meets Leon. Rin and Dante are sent on an assassination mission together to murder a high-ranking Council moroi official, and she is killed. Dante's memories of the event are destroyed, and it isn't until later in life does Dante learn that it was Dzidra Zurikova who had murdered Rin. Relationship with Luka Alexander Dante had always been close with his younger brother, Luka. However, Luka had become ill upon their arrival in the United States. Dante is groomed by Leon to become a death dealer, and resolves his anger issues with Leon’s help. In order to earn enough money for treatment for Luka, Dante becomes a death dealer once he turns eighteen. However, Luka enters a contract with Kikalevice, selling his soul and allowing his body to become a vessel for Kikalevice. Because of this Dante holds an animosity towards the Council for not protecting his brother after he had sold his soul for him. Relationship with Kallista Graye "I've tried to be strong. For so long I've tried... To keep myself from you because I know all I've ever done is hurt you." ― Dante to Kallista Oblivion Kallista became Dante’s closest friend when they were younger, when he was only fifteen. Dante had always been reluctant to pursue a romantic relationship with Kallista as he felt Luka had a crush on her. Kallista, after having her memory wiped, does not remember her relationship with Dante, and he took it upon himself to look after her once she had been chosen as Raveni. Though their age difference, Dante does not pursue Kallista until she is of age, but is reluctant due to the rules that disallow instruments to have romantic relationships, and for Raveni to remain pure. After Dante is given Kallista’s contract, he is unable to fulfill it even though he is more-so demon, due to this he confesses his love for her. They enter into a relationship as they flee from the Council, but they break up after Kallista witnesses how cold he can be after he kills a death dealer in order to protect her. He moves to Japan and takes up a job protecting the High Inquisitors in order to distance himself from Kallista, so as not to hurt her any further, but the two rekindle their love on his 25th birthday. Granville pilots Dante in the events at the end of Cinder, arresting Kallista for his attempted murder. Dante is unable to distinguish Kallista from her mirror, and partially blames her for her arrest. After she is turned and Kallista returns to Seattle, she seeks out Dante for refuge, not intending on resuming their relationship, but they find themselves unable to deny each other. Kallista and Dante resume their relationship, but after Granville pilots Dante in Inferno, Dante closes himself off from Kallista, believing himself to be more detrimental to her than kind, to which he is then made her guardian, chastising her for spending time with Eli Zurikova. By Oblivion the two enter into a romantic tryst, and are momentarily happy together after the marriage laws between instruments is abolished, but Kallista breaks up with him after declining his marriage proposal while they are in Japan.Their relationship never fully recovers after that, Dante feeling hurt, and instead deciding to focus on his plot to kill Karla Graye before he passes away due to his severed soul syndrome. Relationship with Leon Leon had become the closest thing to family while Dante lived in the United States, having lived with him and Leon assuming guardianship over Dante, teaching him how to fight and grooming him to be taken on as a death dealer under Granville Wetherby. Dante is very private about their relationship together, but he held Leon's opinions above everyone else's, respecting him as both a friend and father-figure. Dante does not speak to Kallista about Leon's death, but it affected him greatly, making him reflect on the more important things in his life and making him cherish his time alive. Relationship with Kurai "But most days... I just want to watch him burn." ― Dante about Kurai Oblivion Dante tolerates Kurai for the time they are living together, both of them keeping up the appearances of a normal family. Dante confesses to Kallista in Oblivion that he does not believe there is a chance that Luka could be resurrected, but even so he remains mostly civil with Kurai, perhaps having a weakness for Luka's form. He does hold a resentment for Kurai that he feels guilty about having. Trivia * Dante has a scar reaching from the top of his left eyebrow, through his eyelid and ending at the top of his cheek, given to him by his father when he was fifteen. * Dante smokes Marlboro Reds, and enjoys Japanese whisky. He hates vodka. * Dante hides his Japanese accent, but when he's inebriated it is more evident. * Dante is half-Japanese and half-American. * Dante is fluent in Japanese, English and German. * Dante is eighth grade proficient in piano, his favorite piece of music being Pathetique by Ludwig van Beethoven. * Dante's favorite color is periwinkle. * Dante's entire back is covered in irezumi. Category:Characters